


Yes, Mistress Aqua

by Sharyrazade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femdom/Femsub, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I'm Not Ashamed, Interracial Relationship, Justified OOC, Kink Discovery, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Terra really likes being called "Master", Threesome - F/F/M, Totally not a self-insert, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Aqua and Terra meet a hapless guest in the castle and decide to have a bit of fun with her - whether she "fights" them or not.





	Yes, Mistress Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> That (not-so) awkward feeling when your OTP consists of the most attractive guy/girl in the entire series.

The interloper smiled sweetly at one of her saviors. "I really must thank you both again for saving me. I'm pretty tough, but anything I could do just went straight through those things!"

Turning back to glance over the woman, Aqua smiled, an ever-so-slight hint of mischief in her expression. "Oh, no, it was nothing, Miss Janet." she insisted, ushering her quarry into the chamber. "I'm sure you'll think of some way to repay us."

The pair emerging into an unremarkable bedchamber (save for its high ceilings), as Janet brushed by her to appreciate the architecture, Aqua found herself staring at the dark-skinned brunette just a little more than she would have been comfortable admitting. Quite clearly dressed for strenuous physical activity (which did not seem to include a sports bra) of some sort, Aqua had to consciously remind herself to keep her hands to herself. Oh, yes, they would be sure to give this woman _quite_ a workout, Aqua thought savagely. "Could you come over here for a second?"

Complying with the woman she seemed to be rather taken with, immediately afterward, Janet was jerked backward by a man grasping her snugly in the crook of his arm. "What the-" she protested. "Let me go!"

Abruptly jerking her against his person, the man growled into Janet's ear, his hot breath both threatening and alluring at once. "Don't scream, don't cry, don't even think about it."

Naturally, much as any woman in such a position, the interloper, not exactly a weakling herself, struggled mightily against the man and his grip to little avail. Upon having it described to her, Aqua did not see the appeal at the time, but now, in the heat of the moment? Aqua was finding the proposition of Janet's helplessness more and more appealing as she struggled against her lover, not least of which due to the, shall we say, _contrasts_ between the two women; Over the years, Aqua had grown comfortable in her lithe-yet-voluptuous frame. But this woman? For lack of a better word, she was simply _thick_ , what with her toned, trunklike legs, those hips, and those breasts of hers heaving about as she fought, all intrigued Aqua even further, particularly as her exceptionally-strong lover literally tore the shirt from Janet's form, Aqua's inclination to tease her now even stronger.

"Please, just let me go!" Janet pled, tears starting to well in her eyes. "I won't tell anyone, I promise! Not my parents or even my sister!"

Kneading her now-exposed right breast, Aqua simply smiled at the other woman. "I don't think so, sweetie." she said cruelly. "What kind of 'lady' gallivants around with strangers in the middle of the night without any underwear at all? I think we both know the answer to that question."

Giving the nipple a savage, but-somehow-tentative bite, Aqua, with her free hand, slipped her fingers beneath the elastic of Janet's shorts and, slowly-yet-sharply, Aqua slid her index and middle fingers inside of her. "And you're already so wet just from struggling against poor Terra! And that moaning and whining, those tits of yours flopping around? It's almost enough to send a lady over the edge!"

"Please stop-" Janet plead breathlessly, exerting (whether it was possible or not) a conscious effort not to give a physical response. "Please-"

Abruptly removing her digits from her prey, Aqua, touching her index finger to her lips, gave an expression of mock contemplation. "Well, if you insist." she replied coyly. "Love, since this slut was so kind as to wander into our clutches, why don't we be so kind as to give her what she's obviously asking for?"

Terra returned the sinister expression. "That's a wonderful idea, Mistress Aqua."

It did not take long at all for Janet's increasingly-ineffectual pleas for mercy to turn to whimpers and moans as the couple went to work on her body. Much as her intuition had warned her, the other woman did away with any pretense entirely as Aqua began to indulge her fascination with the sizeable breasts so unlike her own, licking and biting in a teasing manner as she continued to grope Janet. Terra (appropriately enough) used all the subtlety of a well-placed Meteor spell to the face as he began fingering the other woman, the sheer brute force, along with Aqua's ministrations, elicited a pleasured whine from their prey, Janet now making a conscious effort not to fuck herself against the man's fingers.

 

After a minute or so of this treatment, Aqua forcefully gripped the woman's chin. "Terra, baby," she began in a voice like arsenic-sweetened honey. "would you mind letting me have some girl time with the bitch?"

"Not at all, mistress!" he replied, his voice a little too enthusiastic given the situation.

Her prey now relieved of any garments whatsoever, Aqua forced Janet onto her hands and knees and grabbed a fistful of that straightened, unusually-textured hair as she led the other woman to the rug in the center of the room. "I saw how you look at me, slut." she scolded harshly. "Do you want to actually be useful for once in your life?"

"I-I'm not useless!" Janet protested, at which Aqua abruptly jerked her scalp upward, eliciting a pained yelp.

"The correct answer is 'Yes, Mistress Aqua.' Now you try it."

"Y-yes, Mistress Aqua."

"There's a good girl."

 

Sliding the stockings from her feet, discarding her sleeves, and removing her waistcloth, while she scarcely noticed it after so long, Aqua was reminded just how much preparation her outfit required as she undid the straps she wore in lieu of a bra, smirking at Janet as she undid the strings from her top. "You and your cow tits would probably get more use from this anyway."

"You're absolutely correct, mistress."

"That's a good little bitch. Now, you're going to do something for me, yes?"

As Aqua slid off her tight shorts, now clad in but a pair of navy-blue panties, Terra, in the heat of the moment, was struck by just how alluring and enrapturing this woman- no, this goddess was to his eyes, particularly in light of the studious, adorably-awkward nag of a little girl from which she'd grown, was all the more astounding. Granted, Aqua could be tough, but this- this was something else entirely, the way she utterly bent the dark-skinned beauty to her whims sent his mind racing with all sorts of appealing, soon-to-be-actualized fantasies, crossing his legs in an increasingly-vain attempt to keep...an even distribution of blood flow, so to speak.

Mildly taken aback by just how moist her remaining garment was, Aqua, her back hunched against the wall, wasted little time on this as Janet slid the soaked undergarments off to the side, tentatively, probingly, teasing her "mistress'" entrance with her first two fingers as Janet's thumb massaged her clit. Panting and semi-sighing in ecstasy, a few seconds of this treatment saw Aqua throwing her head back, struggling not to give any more verbal clues even before her pet even got to the main course.

Janet's tongue actually making contact with her sex however, was something absolutely out-of-this-world, Aqua's breathing becoming heavy at the rippling waves of pleasure elicited by each of her pet's clearly-well-practiced maneuvers with her tongue. Truth was, Aqua had never thought she would enjoy something like this, another's lips and tongue in this area. This had not been nearly as uncomfortable as she'd expected- in fact, she was absolutely _loving_ this sensation. Momentarily wondering how she could train her boyfriend to be this good at eating her out (judging by the quality of his non-physical studies, she doubted it), Aqua still had immediate, pressing matters with which to deal.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, bucking her hips against Janet's face. "You're good for something at least, you little pussylicking slut!"

Momentarily halting her ministrations (at which Aqua was not especially pleased), Janet spoke meekly. "Th-thank you, mistress."

Grabbing a fistful of her hair once again, Aqua forced Janet's tongue and lips against her, clenching against the other woman's finger with a satisfied sigh. Much like for his girlfriend, for Terra, the reality was far superior to the fantasy; little pleased him more than seeing this woman, his friend, his colleague, the love of his life, in the throes of pleasure. As a red-blooded male, he, of course, preferred to be the one responsible for said pleasure, but seeing and hearing Aqua take it so savagely from another woman was certainly in the neighborhood as far as enjoyable experiences. Terra cursed to himself as he struggled to keep his one of mistress' designated conditions; the tightening in his trousers told him his previous efforts were entirely in vain, not at all helped by Aqua's very distinct (he knew her better than any soul alive, and could certainly recognize when she was faking) orgasmic shudders and sighs before recoiling from Janet's lips and tongue.

"Come on, that all?" she asked harshly, dragging the other woman to the rug at the room's center by her hair. "You're not going to show me what's so great about it, you fat cunt?"

"O-of course I will, mistress."

 

It was something of an awkward setup for Janet, despite neither of the women being exactly inflexible and Aqua physically insisting on shifting her leg downward for her own comfort, but that very particular friction she had begun generating with Janet shortly became absolutely electric. _Oh, fuck yes_ , she thought to herself, returning the favor and massaging the other woman's clit with her free thumb. Forget that one time where she'd agreed with Terra's _"she's actually kinda hot"_ assessment of a mischievous, arrogant blonde during a mission, this was, bar none, _the_ most homosexual thing she had ever done in her life- and she was fine with it! While this woman obviously was still no Terra as far as loin-sorcery was concerned, Aqua could still, give her her due. In fact, Aqua could admit that she was enjoying this just as much her prey obviously was.

"Oh, fuck yes!" she vocalized, quite a bit louder than she'd intended. "You like this, slut?! You really enjoy this kind of thing, don't you?!"

Janet whined in ecstasy as she struggled somewhat to keep her pace. "Yes, mistress! Please! Harder, mistress!"

And "Mistress Aqua" could have just as easily been addressing either of them. Aqua?! The straight-laced, kind (allegedly 100% heterosexual) perfectionist getting this into dominating Janet? Well, screw this, Terra thought, sliding down his trousers, beginning to gently, gradually give himself some forbidden relief, consciously stroking himself in rhythm with the women. However, the cacophony of moans, whines, grunts, and Aqua's degradation-slash-commands directed at the other woman continued for a solid two minutes before Aqua noticed Terra, looking very much like a boy caught red-handed with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar and unclasped her legs from those of her pet.

"Oh, look what you've done to poor Terra!" exclaimed Aqua, dragging the raven locks and their owner before the mildly-embarrassed, still-very-aroused Terra.

"I-I apologize, Mistress Aqua." replied Janet contritely.

Aqua smiled evilly. "And you're going to apologize to Terra, of course."

 

Terra of course, wasted precious little time drawing broad, teasing circles across the brunette's body with his hand; from the dark nipples with which his girlfriend had appeared so fascinated to the collection of black curls pooling at her crotch, Terra seemed just as fascinated with the interloper as Aqua, guiding Janet to his lap, his displays of lustful interest noticeably clumsier than hers. Aqua guiding Janet on top of him, it was perhaps unsurprising that the brunette had a bit of trouble adjusting to Terra inside of her; however, this ceased to be a concern for anyone almost immediately, particularly (and especially) Terra.

Whimpering sporadically as she readjusted herself, it did not take long at all for Janet to settle into a rather pleasant rhythm, each thrust and pinch from the Adonis underneath her eliciting moans of ecstasy of increasing intensity. "Oh, yes, master!" she cried. "Master, I'm going to-"

Janet was cut off once more by another fit of squealing and Aqua pinching her nipple, a cause-and-effect relation remaining ambiguous. "You don't speak unless spoken to, bitch!" scolded Aqua cruelly, her eyes lit up like those of a madwoman as she teased the other woman further. "Turn around."

For the brief interruption of her impalement by her boyfriend, Aqua could swear Janet shot her a disinterested, _are-you-kiddding-me_ sort of glare, however quickly rectified by being "forced" back onto her lover's length. Not that the handsome, but ever-oblivious Terra paid any mind, the moans, whines, the contrasts of their skin tones, and that huge ass of Janet's smacking against him driving him ever closer to the edge.

Of course, Aqua was sexy and he would never stop thinking and saying that. However, as if a reversal of the blonde incident, he could also see what his lover found so irresistible about her; Aqua was sexy in that imposing, tense-perfectionist-lets-her-hair-down, sort of way, while Janet? She was so in the sense of a shy, quiet girl letting lose and opening up (in more ways than one). Maybe he did have a type after all, he wondered, since they were really two sides of the same coin. Not to mention the fact that Terra was a man with other ways of intriguing him.

"Oh, yes, Master Terra!" Janet emoted. "Harder, please!"

So "intrigued," he was by being called such, Terra used his free hand to deliver a sharp slap to her backside, the woman abruptly tightening around him. "Huh?! You like that, bitch?!"

Terra took the ecstatic moans and whimpers as an affirmative.

None too keen on being left out of all the fun, with Janet almost on the brink of tears, Aqua cupped one of the woman's breasts with both her hands, circling with for a few seconds with her tongue before biting down on the nipple, taking care to extend the flesh as far as she could manage. "Enjoying this?" she asked harshly, making eye contact with that same hungry expression. "Enjoying my boyfriend's cock inside you, slut?"

"Yes, M-mistres-s Aqua!" Janet responded, moisture welling in her eyes.

"And you're going to be a good, obedient little fucktoy for us from now on?"

"OH, FUCK YES, MISTRESS AQUA!"

"Good girl. Terra, turn her around, love."

Was this self-indulgent, Aqua wondered to herself. Lying at the head of a bed, having another woman performing oral sex on her while her boyfriend fucked said other woman? Such concerns quickly proved trifling as Janet returned to her most favorite skill of Aqua's, her tonguing somehow erratic thanks to Terra and his fascination with spanking Janet. This however, did not need to make for a less-pleasurable experience, something Aqua noticed before and after she had come once again.

 

All three exhausted by the experience, Janet did something extremely odd for one of her "rapists" in sliding up to join Aqua in bed. "Told you I didn't need my hands to get you both off at once." she bragged.

Aqua simply chuckled, Terra taking Aqua's other side. "How exactly does a sweet girl like you get such filthy fantasies in her head?" she asked incredulously, to which the other woman simply shrugged.

"I still feel kind of...off." he said contritely. "I mean, the Master raised me- raised us all better than to treat anyone, let alone a woman like that."

"Oh, what are you talking about?" asked Janet playfully, running her fingers through the man's locks. "You were great, 'Master' Terra!"

"I kind of know what he means." seconded Aqua. "I never knew my vocabulary could be so obscene. I feel like I should wash my mouth out!"

Terra smirked mischievously. "I think you were getting into it pretty well, 'Mistress' Aqua. Especially that part where you had Janet away from me!"

Janet mimicked the expression. "You know that last part? Maybe we could switch next time?"

Whether from embarrassment at the insinuation or the as a result of the evening's festivities, Aqua was red-faced. "Oh, no-" she protested meekly. "I'm not- I'm not like that- N-not that there's anything wrong with that! I mean-"

Janet raised an incredulous eyebrow. "So, let me get this straight, so to speak," she began. "you're telling me, the woman you spent like, two solid minutes scissoring with, that you're _not like that?_ And your thing with my boobs? Just putting it out there, but is it _maybe_ possible you're not as heterosexual as you like to tell yourself?"

The brunette shifted slightly, now roughly parallel with Aqua. "Besides, it just means you can appreciate human beauty without making all kinds of bullshit justifications and rationalizations to yourself."

Aqua did not really have an answer to this point and she was too tired to logically argue one were that the case. Then again, that may be a bit too heavy for playful pillow talk, thought Aqua as the trio dozed off.

* * *

 With Terra's point in mind, both Aqua's and his own body language had shifted to be rather protective of the brunette as they dozed in a bed quite a bit too small for three individuals, two of them a bit larger than average to begin with. Nonetheless, a certain oversight on the part of Aqua saw this debauched serenity loudly and abruptly interrupted by the door slamming against the wall.

"Hey, Terra, Aqua!" Ven exclaimed. "I finally found you guys! I've been looking all over for you!"

"VEN!" exclaimed the couple in unison, attempting to cover their indiscretion with the sheets.

"Watcha doing?" the lad inquired innocently.

Stammering and searching for an even semi-plausible, Ven-friendly explanation, Terra and Aqua roused their very special friend. "Y-you remember our friend Janet." said Aqua sheepishly.

Ven beamed. "Hi, Aunt Janet!" he exclaimed. "You guys having fun without me?"

"Y-you could say that." stammered Janet, partially obscuring her frame behind the couple. "W-we were just, um-wrestling."

"Ooh, you're wrestling! Can I play?!"

All three sets of eyes widened like saucers. "NO!" Aqua, Terra, and Janet exclaimed in unison.

"I-it's a...very grown-up type of wrestling." explained Terra. "Very, very boring, lots of paperwork."

"Aw, that's no fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I could have written pretty much this exact same fic with a lot of my M/F ships and still have it work, the Ven fluff is exclusive for this one, obviously, but the general idea still works with Marluxia x Larxene (although one half doesn't need to "act" sadistic), among others like:  
> \- Teresa x Oscar (Tales of Berseria) (Yes, I know they're half-brother/sister, just play/watch the game and you'll see why)  
> \- Ren/Akira x Ann (Persona series)  
> \- Big Boss x Basically-any-other-female-character-save-The-Boss (Metal Gear)  
> \- Sheena x Lloyd (Tales of Symphonia) (Actually, Lloyd probably couldn't take this seriously due to how alien even pretend rape would be to his personality)
> 
> In contrast with others, like Takumi x Oboro (Fire Emblem series), I can acknowledge that they're both pretty, but I just want to give them a hug more than anything and tell them everything's going to be alright even though I know its not. Aqua and Terra, on the other hand, are both friggin' sexy and everyone knows it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Silly Boys...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248037) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade)




End file.
